Beacon of Fire
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: AAxA Anderson is fighting with Alucard and the building bursts into flames...involves blood and vampires and furious paladins


The building shuddered and a piercing screech resounded in the black night as a sudden pillar of fire erupted and turned the darkness to a dancing red. As the building gave in on itself with a final screech from the folding foundation, two stars fell from the third story windows of the abandoned building. The shards of glass that followed the balls of flame glinted, reflecting the blaze above it. Gunshots sounded before both stars struck the grass that caught fire. Moments passed and the fire died from the men, one engulfed in a sudden black flame while the other was put out in a more traditional manner, rolling on the ground. The figures left from the stars didn't move, falling still as soon as the light had left them.

Anderson groaned, feeling the gruesome burns slowly heal, slowing or perhaps postponing the reforming of his shot off arms. He attempted to get up, but fell back without the energy to continue. A sudden presence of evil made him flinch and turn his head to his right where the vampire lay beside him, not more than a foot away. Anderson gritted his teeth as he moved one of his stumps reflexively to drive a bayonet into the monster's heart, remembering the absence of the limb with rising frustration.

Alucard's eyes were closed, his boding just reformed after the damage from the bayonets and flames obtained through his fight with the priest. Anderson's frustration was mildly put off as he stared at the almost peaceful, certainly calm, expression on the vampire's face. He almost looked human, breathing and all, without his cocky fanged smile and mocking red glare. Anderson snapped out of his thoughts when the vampire was staring back at him with a familiar smile.

"Damned demon spawn." He cursed gruffly, his throat damaged earlier. He was soaked in blood, most of it being from the vampire he had killed and the rest was his own. The paladin's eyes narrowed with hostility and rage when the vampire sat up leisurely and continued to watch him. "Damn you to bloody Hell." Anderson muttered when the mocking gaze almost hovered over his face.

"This is quite an unexpected outcome. Eh? Judas Priest?" Alucard's ivory fangs glinted red in the face of the blaze. "That new trick of yours destroyed the building and did a number on your own body but failed otherwise."

Anderson growled as Alucard's eyes flashed and widened somewhat.

"Though…" the vampire lent forward drawing a string of mumbled curses from the paladin. "…I have unfortunately lost a lot of blood and the blood packet that I brought with me." His eyes burned brighter. "And you seem to be covered in blood, Priest."

"YOU F…" Anderson roared but was silenced when the vampire's gloved hand grasped his jaw and thrust it upward, closing his mouth while exposing his blood soaked throat. He tried to kick at Alucard as the vampire lowered himself, bringing his mouth to the priest's throat, but he didn't have the strength. The gloved fingers were just under his lips and he growled when he couldn't bite the damn vampire.

He went rigid when the cold breath began to wrap itself around his neck like a noose and splay across his chest where his torn garment could not cover him. "You will burn in Hell, vampire."

"That's an understatement, Anderson." Alucard breathed and the priest felt the icy fangs rest on his skin.

Anderson started and gasped. He started when he felt a tongue trace across the blood, but the gasp came seconds later as his sense of touch revealed the perverse gentleness that the vampire was showing him. The monster's tongue glanced over his jugular, lingering for a moment. He shuddered as the strain put on his neck was lessened as Alucard relaxed his grip.

The vampire had closed his eyes and they only flickered for a moment as he continued.

"Bastard." Anderson tried to control another shudder as a hand softly rested on his collarbone. The entire thing was much too intimate for Anderson, but he couldn't struggle as an unwanted tranquil calm stole over him. His heart was felt strongly in his chest.

Anderson shifted, his best attempt at escaping at the moment and a cool voice drifted from below.

"Don't move Priest…Humor me. It is not often that I can enjoy a living heart beat while feeding." Anderson felt the smirk over his throat and he scowled in disgust.

"You're a sick unholy beast."

"Thank you."

Anderson growled, but assessed his situation. His wounds were healing quickly. A few more moments of endurance would soon find him reversing the situation. But he was disturbed to find that the vampire wasn't taking this chance to rip into him and take his own blood when it was so…available. He also found it disturbing that the vampire's lithe body suddenly felt deceivingly delicate or feminine….and his fluttering touch and tongue was so appealing. The whole situation was…erotic.

With this revelation, Anderson found the strength to tear the vampire away from him and force him into the charred dirt. Alucard's eyes were slightly widened in surprised as he had failed to notice the return on the paladin's arms. He chuckled at the growling priest.

"I know you enjoyed that."

Anderson's hands gripped the vampire's shoulders tightly, until his fingers entered the undead flesh. Alucard flinched but purred at the look of pure loathing he saw in the priest's eyes, of course having done so with the intention of angering the paladin further. His fangs glinted in the firelight when Anderson's look darkened.

"Vampires are very sensual in nature. You can't deny that."

"Shut up you repulsive creature!" Anderson's fingers went deeper into the vampire, making Alucard's smile twist into a mad grin and his eyes burn a deeper red. He hissed slightly as one of the hands drew away from him, dripping in his blood.

"What do you expect to accomplish with that?" The silver blade shone and reflected in the vampire's eyes. Anderson glowered at Alucard before giving a mad, barking laugh.

He pressed his face closer to Alucard's, receiving no response from the vampire. "This'll be the day I rid the world of you." He continued to laugh and Alucard's grin widened once again.

"A blessed bayonet through the heart? Cut off my head, will you?" Amusement sparked in Alucard's eyes. "You know just how effective that would be on me. And…" Alucard lost his shape while bats screeched in all directions out from under the paladin, whose smile twitched into a disappointed frown. He turned and stood as the vampire reformed further away with a smirking smile and goading eyes.

Anderson flew at the vampire who didn't move, enjoying the priest's angered state. A bayonet caught him in the chest. A crazed smile revealed Alucard's fangs as he watched the priest follow the bayonet, stabbed another in his abdomen. His eyes burned up into the looming face of the paladin who gazed down at him. A hand tore at Alucard's coat and vest, making the vampire lose his smile for a moment before he chuckled darkly at the priest's hands and then his flashing green eyes.

"I've left you sexually frustrated, haven't I? My dear Priest…" Alucard mockingly lifted his hands and cupped the taller man's face above him. "That's really too bad." The bayonets clanged dully on the ground when the vampire lost his form again and reformed a few paces from the priest with resumed peace held in his features. He chuckled at the resentment that gripped the priest's face and how his hands twitched in midair, betraying his irritation. "Good night, Priest." He began to lose his shape again and bats whirled above him, slowly growing in number as he faded. "I wish you sweet dreams." Alucard's fangs flashed and then he was gone.

Anderson growled in his chest as he gazed at the empty space and then the full moon above him.

"Damn vampire." He muttered and hesitantly picked up his bayonets. "Goddamned heathen." He continued to curse as he left the beacon of fire, grinding his boots into the ash covered earth.


End file.
